


Eu confio em você

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [22]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes), Os Vingadores (filmes), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angustía, Crossover, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Ela pedira para ele matá-la. Gamora só podia estar brincando com ele. Era como lhe pedir para matar a si mesmo. Peter não queria acreditar nisso.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Eu confio em você

**Author's Note:**

> A foto da capa foi publicada no instagram por "jurassicworldz". É a melhor qualidade na qual já encontrei essa foto. ♥
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia, os Vingadores, e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Gamora suspirou frustrada por Drax interromper seu momento com Peter e deslizou a mão pelo peito dele para voltar à posição de antes. Ela sabia que apesar de usar uma desculpa boba, o destruidor sabia que algo não estava bem e estava preocupado com os dois, ela não podia se irritar completamente com ele. Até conseguiu rir da cena quando Drax e Mantis saíram para outro lugar e ela e Peter foram para o quarto. Nenhum dos outros dois veio atrás deles, deviam ter percebido finalmente que precisavam conversar sozinhos e Gamora ficou grata por isso.

\- Me diga que só queria me assustar, que só estava brincando comigo. Por favor, por favor, Mora – Peter implorou.

Suas testas estavam unidas, os olhos fechados, as mãos entrelaçadas entre eles. Gamora estremeceu e sentiu os olhos arderem outra vez.

\- Por favor... – Peter repetiu num sussurro quando tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a viu chorar novamente.

Gamora o encarou chorando e a reação do Senhor das Estrelas foi chorar junto com ela e abraçá-la com força. Gamora se agarrou a ele como se isso pudesse mudar o futuro, como se isso fosse impedir que ela fosse arrancada dele e morta pelas pretensões assassinas de Thanos.

\- Você também não – Peter falou baixinho com a voz embargada.

A zehoberi afagou suas costas em consolo.

\- Escute... – ela pediu – Quando acontecer eu quero que você continue. Continue, por favor, continue. É cruel pedir isso a você depois de tudo, mas continue. Não basta afastá-lo da joia, ele precisa ser parado. E se não puderem pará-lo, fujam. Ele não terá mais motivos pra segui-los.

Não era justo. Sua mãe morrera porque seu pai queria usá-lo como bateria. Yondu morrera para salvar sua vida, e agora a mulher que mais amava no universo queria que ele próprio a matasse.

\- Você não sabe o que está me pedindo... Eu não posso simplesmente matar o amor da minha vida e seguir em frente ou fugir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Eu não posso condenar o universo.

\- Não é culpa sua, meu amor, nunca foi... Você não pode ter certeza do que vai acontecer. Você não vai morrer.

\- Querido...

Peter silenciou. Gamora o chamava assim geralmente em seus momentos mais emocionais.

\- Não torne isso mais difícil – ela pediu sentindo o coração apertar ainda mais.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio ainda a abraçando forte contra ele. Gamora fechou os olhos, sentindo o peito se mover com a respiração dele, o coração bater acelerado contra sua bochecha, os braços fortes a enlaçando protetora e amorosamente, querendo guardar cada uma dessas sensações até o último instante de sua vida.

\- Não... – ele murmurou involuntariamente, tão baixo que Gamora quase não ouviu.

Peter soluçou e chorou mais. Ainda tentando lidar com suas próprias lágrimas, Gamora sentiu o coração doer e beijou o pescoço de seu Senhor das Estrelas, levando as mãos ao rosto dele e o puxando para beijar sua testa quando o choro se tornou mais intenso.

\- Eu amo você – ela sussurrou ao beijar sua bochecha – Te amo muito. É tudo que preciso que você lembre.

\- Mora...

\- Ainda estou aqui – ela falou finalmente o encarando – Você ainda não me perdeu. Temos mais duas horas até chegarmos em Luganenhum.

\- Ele pode não estar lá.

\- Peter... – Gamora o beijou.

Voltando a envolver seus braços em torno dela, uma de suas mãos enlaçou sua cintura, a outra seguiu para trás da cabeça, a puxando gentilmente para um beijo demorado no qual Peter tentou colocar toda a sua alma. Gamora suspirou no beijo e uma de suas mãos também se entrelaçou nos cabelos dele, mantendo-o perto.

\- Eu amo você também – Peter falou a encarando profundamente enquanto andavam na direção de sua cama.

Seu tom misturava dor, gratidão, sofrimento e o mais profundo amor, como uma promessa.

\- Eu sempre vou amar você – Peter falou antes de beijá-la novamente.

******

Gamora se aproximou em silêncio do terráqueo sentado na cama, pondo a toalha sobre a cabeça dele e secando os cabelos ruivos, deixando Peter apoiar a cabeça contra ela enquanto isso. Ele vestia apenas calças no momento.

\- Vamos chegar em pouco menos de uma hora – Gamora lembrou.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Gamora, já vestida, pegou uma das camisas dele no armário e o ajudou a vesti-la. Deixou a toalha de lado e sentou ao lado dele, deitando em seu ombro e entrelaçando seus dedos. Passados alguns minutos os dois se encararam longamente. Não era um olhar de aceitação e conformidade, mas também não era apenas de pesar. Beijaram-se mais uma vez, agora com calma, mas o mesmo amor.

******

\- Então tudo isso aconteceu no planeta de Quill enquanto estávamos salvando a Galáxia? – Drax questionou.

\- Isso e mais um pouco – Dr. Estranho respondeu, observando curiosamente o interior da Milano.

\- Você continuará protegendo a joia do tempo? – Mantis perguntou.

Stephen pensou por um momento, analisando o quanto poderia ou deveria revelar sobre o assunto, embora ele mesmo não estivesse certo sobre o futuro ainda. Os Guardiões pareciam confiáveis. Seu líder dera descrições precisas sobre suas antigas lembranças na Terra. O doutor não estava exatamente familiarizado com Missouri, mas Peter Quill dera perfeitas descrições sobre celebrações terráqueas, locais públicos e até os tempos de escola para convencê-lo.

\- Ainda não sabemos como ficarão as coisas a respeito das joias. Isso é algo a ser discutido entre todos os Vingadores e também vocês uma vez que já estiveram com a posse da joia do poder.

\- Mas você sabe quem está com elas agora, não é? – Peter perguntou, ainda sério olhando as estrelas à frente – Sabe quem nos trouxe de volta. Você sabe de tudo pelo que nos disse.

\- Parece que sim. Mas agora temos que resgatar sua namorada e voar para a Terra.

Peter queria que ele falasse mais. Gamora ocupava quase cem por cento de seu pensamento desde a última vez que tinham conversado na Milano, mas ele estava preocupado com Groot, com Rock e com a Terra.

\- Por favor... Preciso saber...

\- Seu pai está bem – Stephen respondeu ao Homem Aranha – É tudo que precisa saber agora.

Peter Parker sorriu em gratidão e voltou a admirar as estrelas. O garoto, apesar do ocorrido após a batalha em Titã e dos abalos em sua mente, havia corrido vislumbrado por dentro da Milano e passado bons minutos falando sobre filmes e música com o Senhor das Estrelas, após este se tranquilizar um pouco ao receber uma mensagem da Terra, da mulher chamada Nebulosa, segundo ele, irmã de criação de Gamora.

\- Já pensou o que pode acontecer se as pessoas na Terra souberem da existência de vocês, das outras galáxias, de tudo que já aconteceu? – Peter perguntou ao líder dos Guardiões.

\- Pelo que vocês contaram, elas já sabem o suficiente pra temer o que vem do espaço.

\- Claro... Mas... Tudo que vocês contaram... Eu tenho certeza que estariam entre meus heróis favoritos se fossem uma HQ na Terra – o garoto falou empolgado.

Peter sorriu com o comentário.

\- Uma o que? – Drax e Mantis questionaram juntos.

\- Histórias em quadrinhos – seu líder lhes disse – Os terráqueos gostam de fazer séries em quadrinhos com histórias de super heróis.

\- Ela é humana como você? De onde ela veio? – O Homem Aranha perguntou ao Senhor das Estrelas.

\- Ela é uma zehoberi. Veio de um planeta com o mesmo nome de sua espécie. Thanos destruiu e levou tudo que ela tinha. Ela é a última. Foi ela que uniu os Guardiões, por acidente, quando estava tentando fugir de Thanos. Também foi por causa dela que Drax se uniu a nós depois, e indiretamente por causa dela que Mantis também veio com a gente.

\- É verdade que ela é a assassina mais temida da galáxia?

\- Sim. Mas isso é... O único lado que se conhecia dela antes. Ela é um ser maravilhoso. Com um coração de ouro. Você vai gostar dela – disse sorrindo.

Apesar da sensação de esperança, o coração do Senhor das Estrelas estava apertado com a possibilidade do que poderiam encontrar em Vormir. Ele se lembrava de tudo que havia acontecido ao encontrar Gamora na dimensão da joia da alma e do medo de não vê-la nunca mais depois que se viram pela última vez naquele lugar estranho.

\- Me desculpa por aquilo.

\- Pelo que? – Peter Parker perguntou ao ruivo, pensando por um momento – Ah... Tudo bem. Eu sei o que você sentia.

Peter olhou o garoto brevemente, imaginando o que poderia estar por trás dessas palavras e de seu tom de lembrança e tristeza, mas isso era uma conversa para outra hora. Vormir estava à frente e os Guardiões preparam a nave para o pouso. Nebulosa lhes enviara as coordenadas do lugar pouco depois de Thanos levar Gamora deles.

******

Gamora estremeceu com frio e piscou algumas vezes antes de abrir os olhos. Se mexeu e sentiu-se dolorida pela posição desconfortável e anormal em que estava. Rolou para o lado e se ergueu um pouco apoiando os braços no chão, encarando a pedra fria em que estava caída. Se lembrava de estar nesse lugar com Peter em um pesadelo, se lembrava de ter morrido ali, e de ter morrido outra vez nos braços dele, se lembrava dele chorando muito e dizendo o quanto a amava, e dela dizendo o mesmo a ele, e de tê-lo encontrado na dimensão da joia da alma. Como podia estar de volta ao mesmo lugar? E bem?

Tocou o próprio rosto e sentiu sangue seco do canto de seus lábios até o queixo, mas não havia ferimentos ou dor. Olhou para cima e viu o céu nublado de Vormir. A presença incômoda do Caveira Vermelha parecia ter desaparecido e o penhasco do qual Thanos a jogara se erguia atrás dela. Ficou de pé e olhou em volta, ainda não sabendo se estava sonhando ou não. Olhou para cima e se perguntou se estava alucinando ao ver um homem com roupas muito estranhas lá em cima. Parecia humano como Peter. Um garoto com roupas ainda mais esquisitas se juntou a ele, bem mais jovem. Provavelmente a escuridão do local não os deixou notá-la imediatamente, mas Gamora podia vê-los.

\- Eu posso descer pra buscá-la – Peter ofereceu.

\- Vai ser mais difícil escalar pelas paredes. Temos coletes aéreos.

\- Eu posso trazê-la pra cima do mesmo jeito que fizemos na batalha em Titã.

— Eu agradeço – o Senhor das Estrelas respondeu – Mas eu preciso fazer isso – ele sorriu para os dois, que assentiram.

\- Você está pronto pra isso? – Mantis perguntou baixinho ao lado de Peter.

Peter a encarou, grato pela preocupação da irmã.

\- Não. Mas também não estou pra perder a única chance de tê-la de volta.

Drax colocou a mão no ombro do amigo em apoio e o encarou com firmeza. Peter assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu, terminando de colocar seu colete aéreo. Ele se aproximou da beirada do penhasco e olhou.

\- Peter!!

Seu olhar se prendeu ao dela. Viu Gamora sorrir e os olhos castanhos marejarem. Ele riu. Sentiu o impulso de chorar, mas respirou fundo e acionou o colete, descendo até onde ela estava e estendendo os braços para abraçá-la antes mesmo de seus pés tocarem o chão. Esconderam o rosto no ombro um do outro e apertaram o abraço.

\- Minha Gamora – ele sussurrou depois de vários segundos – Minha vida – beijou os cabelos castanhos, a bochecha e os lábios da zehoberi.

O beijo se tornou urgente e as mãos se entrelaçaram num aperto firme.

\- Vamos pra casa – Peter falou unindo sua testa com a dela e a encarando com um sorriso.

\- Pra casa – Gamora sorriu, e Peter secou as lágrimas que correram por seu rosto.

Ele deslizou o polegar pelo sangue seco em seus lábios, e ela tomou a mão dele e beijou-a, deixando claro que estava bem. Riram juntos quando Peter a pegou no colo e decolou com ela. Gamora repousou em seu ombro, deixando-se relaxar pela primeira vez depois de conhecerem Thor. Sentiu Peter mergulhar o nariz em seu cabelo enquanto voavam para cima.

\- Ela é verde? – Peter Parker questionou enquanto observava o casal se aproximando.

\- Ainda não sabe nada, jovem – Drax falou – o Pai de Quill era azul. E temos um amigo que sua esposa e filha são rosas. Já fomos perseguidos por um grupo de pessoas douradas. E há outras cores por aí, além da minha.

Peter e Dr. Estranho olharam com certo espanto para o destruidor.

\- Não têm mesmo pessoas coloridas na Terra? – Mantis perguntou.

\- Não assim – o doutor respondeu – Cores diferentes, mas bem mais sóbrias e parecidas umas com as outras.

\- Então vocês dois são da cor da mãe de vocês? – Peter perguntou.

\- Eu pareço com minha mãe, e Peter com a mãe dele. Yondu era seu pai de criação, somos irmãos por parte de pai. Ele parecia humano na maior parte do tempo, mas era algo bem... Complicado de definir. Não gostamos de falar sobre ele, mas podemos explicar depois.

A conversa cessou quando o Senhor das Estrelas chegou ao topo e colocou Gamora no chão. Imediatamente ela e Mantis se prenderam num longo abraço. Mantis inspirou fundo, suas antenas brilharam, e seu rosto demonstrou sofrimento ao tocar Gamora. Mas logo ela sorriu e a zehoberi pareceu também se tranquilizar, afastando-se da amiga para abraçar Drax. O destruidor a envolveu como se fosse sua própria filha e seu rosto misturou tristeza e alívio.

\- Feliz por você estar bem, e de volta.

Gamora sorriu para ele quando se afastou, e olhou para os dois estranhos e depois para Peter.

\- Mora... Aconteceu muito mais do que pensávamos, vamos pra Terra agora. Eles dois vieram de lá, pertencem a um grupo chamado Vingadores, eles protegem a Terra e dizem já conhecer os capangas de Thanos há alguns anos.

\- Há muito o que conversar, mas sugiro que nos apressemos em direção à Terra – Stephen lhe disse – Stephen Strange, ou Dr. Estranho – ele estendeu a mão para apertar a de Gamora e trocaram um pequeno sorriso.

\- Peter Parker, Homem Aranha – o garoto apertou a mão de Gamora, e ela lhe mostrou um doce sorriso.

Em pouco tempo estavam voando para a Terra, em piloto automático no momento. Drax estava cochilando e roncando sentado numa cadeira. Mantis e Dr. Estranho trocavam informações sobre acontecimentos passados no espaço e na Terra. Peter deixara o garoto ouvir seu zune, e ele estava sentado vasculhando as músicas do dispositivo. Puxou Gamora para a sala onde haviam conversado antes de tudo isso acontecer, e se certificou de trancar a porta. Precisava ficar sozinho com ela. Mas todas as palavras foram esquecidas quando se prenderam em outro abraço e trocaram apenas beijos por longos minutos. Respiraram ofegantes por algum tempo antes de Peter beijar sua testa e Gamora falar.

\- Você está bem?

\- Eu devia te perguntar isso.

\- Sobre voltar pra Terra de repente.

Peter ficou em silêncio.

\- Eu acho que teria que acontecer algum dia – ele disse.

O terráqueo pegou um pano e uma garrafa de água que Gamora não percebeu que estavam ali. Ele molhou o tecido e acariciou sua bochecha enquanto gentilmente limpava o sangue de seu rosto.

\- Quando isso acabar... Eu quero te mostrar a Terra. Eu... Quero que vocês conheçam Missouri. E temos que encontrar Rock, Groot e Nebulosa. O doutor disse que estão lá. Thor e o Homem de Ferro também. Tudo que eu precisava era ter você de volta. Eu vou ficar bem.

Gamora sorriu e afagou o rosto dele, o beijando outra vez.

\- Eu te amo – ela sussurrou antes do próximo beijo.

\- Eu te amo – Peter respondeu e a beijou de volta.

******

\- Depois que derrotarmos Thanos vocês podem decidir qual é o melhor e o pior filme de todos os tempos – Gamora falou aparecendo atrás dos dois Peters e acariciando o topo de suas cabeças quando finalmente avistaram a Terra.

Ela beijou rapidamente o Senhor das Estrelas e se aproximou da janela da nave. Peter Parker sorriu e Peter não deixou de notar, trocando um olhar com ele.

\- Eu disse que você ia gostar dela – o Senhor das Estrelas sorriu.

Dr. Estranho também fitou o planeta através do vidro, e Drax acordou assustado quando Mantis tocou sua cabeça e o avisou que estavam chegando. Gamora olhou fascinada para a Terra. Era diferente da maioria dos planetas que vira em sua vida, era lindo e parecia cheio de vida, parecia com Xandar, que agora os Guardiões consideravam uma espécie de lar. Ela não deixaria Thanos destruir a vida desse lugar, e de mais nenhum outro.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
